Ninja Warrior 56
the title for this special tournament is Ninja Warrior 56:Total Wipeout Special 2.0 last time i did a total wipeout special there was kanzenseiha and thats bad news becuase last tournament Jessie Graff did exactly what Shinji Kobayashi could do in the 1st Total Wipeout special and achieve Kanzenseiha thomasgecko8/T2T is doing applications for any Custom Sasukepedia users (including reality, who professed he was sorry) to compete in this very special tournament Stage 1 85 seconds 1 propellers 2 wall street smash 3 sucker punch with spray 4 big balls with motivator 5 log off 6 flap trap 7 time tunnel hoops 8 dangleberries Competitors 1 Sam Amos 2. wall street smash 2 Hitoshi Kanno 1. propellers 3 Viktorrobi 4. big balls with motivator 4 Dian Dika 2. wall street smash 5 Takaaki Hirai 1. propellers 6 Rena Joushita 4. big balls with motivator. got motivated 7 Veddriq Leonardo 3. sucker punch with spray 8 Rina Sawayama 4. big balls with motivator 9 Andy Dunt 4. big balls with motivator. got motivated 10 Daisuke Matsuda 6. flap trap. got motivated but made it across 11 Leon Gabbidon 2. wall street smash 12 Karan Matsuda of Number 10 CLEAR 2.4 seconds left. 2nd youngest competitor to Clear Stage 1 at 17 years old. got motivated but made it across 13 Kaho Oyama 6. flap trap 14 Hitomi Miyashita 7. time tunnel hoops 15 Mao Okada 7. time tunnel hoops 16 Najee Richardson 8. dangleberries. time out 17 Rena Higashi 2. wall street smash 18 Zed Colback 8. dangleberries 19 Chie Tanabe 7. time tunnel hoops 20 Ichiro Atarashii 5. log off. lost balance and fell back into the water 21 Asrul Sani 7. time tunnel hoops 22 Yoshihito Yamamoto 6. flap trap 23 Katie McDonnell 3. sucker punch with spray 24 Eriko Sato 3. sucker punch with spray 25 Miko Abe 3. sucker punch with spray 26 Masashi Sato 3. sucker punch with spray 27 Joe Moravsky 6. flap trap 28 Mark 1. propellers 29 Hiroyuki Fukunaka CLEAR 2.1 seconds left. got motivated but made it across 30 Morgan Foster 1. propellers 31 Miho Shinoda 4. big balls with motivator. got motivated 32 Tata Handika 2. wall street smash 33 Shigehisa Fukunaka CLEAR 9.4 seconds left 34 Hideyo Kitazawa 6. flap trap 35 Yeo Hong-Chul 6. flap trap 36 Realityisawesome CLEAR 2.8 seconds left. got motivated but made it through 37 Ayako Hamada 1. propellers 38 Daniel Gil 2. wall street smash 39 Yuki Ikeda 2. wall street smash 40 Motomi Oya 3. sucker punch with spray 41 Ryan Luney 3. sucker punch with spray 42 Daiki Manabe 2. wall street smash 43 Jordan Papandrea 4. big balls with motivator. got motivated 44 Satoshi Matsuzawa 3. sucker punch with spray 45 Keita Hamada 2. wall street smash 46 Taiki Hattori 6. flap trap 47 Katsuhiro Ikeda 5. log off 48 Bruce Winfield 6. flap trap 49 Alpian Zuri 6. flap trap 50 Thomas Stillings 4. big balls with motivator. got motivated 51 Joji Amano 6. flap trap 52 Alex Bigg 2. wall street smash 53 Yuko Kawamoto 3. sucker punch with spray 54 Sayaka Tomaru 4. big balls with motivator. got motivated 55 Alvin Loh 6. flap trap 56 Zoe Featonby 6. flap trap 57 Kazue Watanabe 7. time tunnel hoops 58 Kazuki Utsunomiya 4. big balls with motivator 59 Meagan Martin CLEAR 0.6 seconds left 60 Mao Usami 7. time tunnel hoops 61 Ed Scott 6. flap trap 62 Mao Mita 8. dangleberries. time out 63 Tri Mardyanto 8. dangleberries. time out 64 Hitoshi Asao 2. wall street smash 65 Jake Murray CLEAR 1.0 seconds left 66 Koji Iwata 4. big balls with motivator 67 Jack Wilson 4. big balls with motivator. got motivated 68 Yusuke Ikegawa 6. flap trap 69 Donovan Lusher CLEAR 9.4 seconds left 70 Naoki Iketani 6. flap trap 71 Mosa Kambule 4. big balls with motivator. got movitvated 72 Ashlin Herbert 3. sucker punch with spray 73 Agus Mulyono 2. wall street smash 74 Seiki Takasu 3. sucker punch with spray 75 T2T/Thomasgecko8 of Ninja Warrior 3. sucker punch with spray 76 Darwis 2. wall street smash 77 Rob Patterson 3. sucker punch with spray 78 Casey Suchocki 2. wall street smash 79 Makoto Nagano 8. dangleberries. time out 80 Bryson Klein 8. dangleberries. time out 81 Chris Viner 6. flap trap. fell on resting stairs in the middle of the obstacle 82 Koji Yamada 8. dangleberries. time out 83 Suprianto 5. log off 84 Olivia Vivian 7. time tunnel hoops 85 Max Levi Siletty 6. flap trap 86 Yuuji Washimi 4. big balls with motivator. got motivated 87 Nicola Screawn 3. sucker punch with spray 88 Drew Dreschel CLEAR 10.9 seconds left. Fastest Stage 1 time of the tournament 89 Yuuji Urushihara CLEAR 7.0 seconds left 90 Yusuke Morimoto CLEAR 4.6 seconds left 91 Ryosuke Yamamoto 1. propellers 92 Shingo Yamamoto 3. sucker punch with spray 93 Josh Levin CLEAR 1.5 seconds left 94 Kenji Takahashi CLEAR 1.0 seconds left 95 Tomohiro Kawaguchi 8. dangleberries. time out 96 Naoya Tajima 8. dangleberries. time out 97 Jun Sato 8. dangleberries. time out 98 Eiichi Miura 1. propellers 99 Rena Akiyama 1. propellers 100 Jessie Graff 2. wall street smash. toe skimmed the mud and was disqualified in one of the shocks of the day 100 attempts 12 clears Stage 2 70 seconds 1 dreadmill 2 the sweeper times Competitors 12 Karan Matsuda CLEAR 38.2 seconds left. 2nd youngest person to Clear Stage 2 at 17 years old 29 Hiroyuki Fukunaka 2. the sweeper. fell on 1st time 33 Shigehisa Fukunaka 2. the sweeper. fell on 1st time 36 Realityisawesome CLEAR 39.0 seconds left 59 Meagan Martin CLEAR 51.0 seconds left 65 Jake Murray 1. dreadmill. fell off 69 Donovan Lusher 1. dreadmill. fell off 88 Drew Dreschel 1. dreadmill. got reversed off 89 Yuuji Urushihara CLEAR 43.6 seconds left 90 Yusuke Morimoto CLEAR 54.3 seconds left 93 Josh Levin 1. dreadmill. fell off 94 Kenji Takahashi CLEAR 58.2 seconds left. Fastest Stage 2 time of the tournament 12 attempts 6 clears Stage 3 No Time Limit 1 80 seconds 2-6 1 dizzy dummy for 40 seconds 2 spinning discs 3 dock maze 4 teeter totters 5 tippy table maze 6 white doughnuts Competitors 12 Karan Matsuda CLEAR 55.6 seconds left. 2nd Youngest competitor to clear Stage 3 at 17 years old 36 Realityisawesome 2. spinning discs. toe skimmed the water when he was about to jump onto the dock maze 59 Meagan Martin CLEAR 65.4 seconds left 89 Yuuji Urushihara 3. dock maze 90 Yusuke Morimoto 3. dock maze 94 Kenji Takahashi CLEAR 73.0 seconds left. Fastest Stage 3 time of the tournament 6 attempts 3 clears Stage 4/Final Stage Course Length:Around 10m 40 seconds 1 killer surf 2 dip beam 3 barrel run 4 monkey bars 5 spinner 6 the brusher 7 launchpads Competitors 12 Karan Matsuda KANZENSEIHA 3.0 seconds left. youngest competitor to ever achieve Kanzenseiha at 17 years old 59 Meagan Martin KANZENSEIHA 15.0 seconds left 94 Kenji Takahashi KANZENSEIHA 19.0 seconds left. Fastest Kanzenseiha of the tournament 3 attempts 3 kanzenseihas Best Performance:Kenji Takahashi